When Trouble Comes Knocking
by lilextrafangal
Summary: Trouble comes for Jess by the name of Mallory Simms. How such a sweet young widow seem to get Jess in so much trouble. Maybe she's brought too much for Jess and Slim to handle or even live through.
1. Chapter 1

**When Trouble Comes Knocking:**

Jess Harper was glad to finally be home. After three long hot months at Mallory Simms ranch, a young widow he had promised to help on her husband's deathbed. Jess looked back at the long trail he had just taken. With a sigh of relief he gladly hitched his horse. "Slim, Daisy, Mike, I'm home."

Mike came running around the corner of the barn. "Jess." The young boy shouted out and ran up to him.

Daisy came out of the house with a big smile. "Oh Jess I'm glad to see you finally found your way home."

"And not soon enough." Jess said with a half smile. He took of his hat and beat the dust off himself then looked around. " Where's Slim?

"Oh he went into town. He'll back for supper." Daisy answered and smiled again. "Come on in and get you a something to eat."

Considering Jess had lived on burnt food and bad coffee for the last three months Jess didn't hesitate to take Daisy up on her offer. "Boy have I missed your cooking." He reached out to grab a bowl revealing a badly bruised hand.k

"Jess, what happened?" Daisy asked grabbing his hand and looking at it.

Jess quickly pulled it away wincing slightly from pain. "My hand just got in the way." Was all Jess would say about it.

When Slim arrived that evening it was a happy reunion. "Well he finally returns home. And just in time to get the cattle out to winter pasture." Slim said with a big smile when he saw Jess standing outside the barn tending to his horse.

Jess laughed. "Sounds like fun after where I've been." Once again Jess didn't explain what he said. Slim gave Jess a curious look, but was too happy to see his partner home so he let it drop.

After that things went back to normal and Jess barely thought of his time at Mallory Simm's ranch.

That was until mid spring. Jess and Slim had been working on the fence and gathering young calves all morning. The two entered the house laughing over something funny one of them had said. Suddenly they noticed more than one voice coming from the kitchen. Jess stopped dead in his tracks and his smile was quickly replaced by a look of terror. "It's her." Was all he would say.

Slim looked toward the kitchen then back at Jess. "Who?"

"I got to go." Jess said fumbling to grab his gunbelt and open the door.

"Jess." The extra voice from the kitchen called out.

Jess cringed at the sound of his name. He slowly turned around. "Hi Mallory." Jess said in a low forced tone.

Mallory was pretty with delicate features. She had large brown eyes and silky brown hair that she neatly tied half-way up. She smiled and gazed at Jess. Her eyes never left his blue eyes. "I brought you a surprise." She said and handed him basket of muffins.

The muffins wasn't what caught Jess and Slim's eyes thought. It was the very pregnant Mallory behind the basket. "They aren't burnt." Mallory said pulling Jess's attention back to her.

"Huh. Oh good." Jess said nervously. "Is that why you came all the way out here?'

"Oh no there's more." Mallory said. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Then she began to sob and threw herself into Jess's arms. "Oh Jess. You've got to help me."

"Mallory I told you I couldn't do that anymore." Jess said pushing Mallory away.

"Bud will kill Curt and you know it." Mallory said still sobbing.

"You and Curt have got to figure this one out on your own. I'm not getting involved again. Plus isn't Bud in jail?" Jess asked.

Mallory coward back slightly. "He got out. And you're kind of already involved."

"What do you mean?" Jess asked sounding more angry.

"I may have told Bud it's yours." Mallory said.

"You what?" Jess exploded.

Slim quickly grabbed Jess and pulled him out the door. "Jess, what is all this about?"

Jess ducked his head not wanting to talk about it.

"Jess tell me. Maybe I can help." Slim said

Jess took a deep breath. He knew his friend meant well but he didn't want Slim getting drug down into this mess with him. "It's complicated and I don't want to get you involved."

"Well you're too late, she's here, and now I'm involved. Plus you have Daisy and Mike to worry about too." Slim said. As long as he had known Jess he had never seen Jess want to back down. "What had happened to Jess those months at the Simms ranch?" Slim wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jess managed to avoid the house the rest of the day by staying busy with chores. Slim knew what Jess was doing, he just wished Jess would explain it.

That evening while Jess and Slim were washing up for dinner Slim tried again to get out of Jess exactly what had gone on at the Simm's ranch.

"Jess if you'd just tell me I might be able to understand better why you're acting so strange. Mallory is a very pretty girl. Maybe she just likes you." Slim said as Jess splashed his face with water.

Jess slowly turned his head toward Slim and began laughing."What did I ever do to you pard?"

Slim looked at Jess confused. He wasn't sure what he had said but he was glad to see Jess wasn't sore at him. "What did I say?"

"Just that she might like me. That would be like signing a death warrant. Yeah sure she's a sweet girl and all, but she's bad luck. Plain and simple bad luck. The only reason I stayed there as long as I did was because of the promise I made her late husband Thomas." Jess said hoping Slim would drop it now.

"What makes you think she's bad luck?" Slim asked.

Jess took a deep breath and turned away from Slim. He didn't want to tell Slim what all had happened at the ranch. He would rather just forget about it. But he knew Slim wouldn't give up and he wasn't about to forget with Mallory there.

"I found Thomas shot on the trail. He told me where he lived and asked I take him there. When we got there I got to meet Mallory. We sent for the doctor and the doctor said Thomas only had a day maybe two to live. Thomas told me he had inherited the ranch from his father that his brother had gotten nothing. He figured it was his brother that gunned him down knowing he hadn't had time to change the will from his brother to Mallory being they had only been married a short while.

He sent me to Laramie to get a lawyer to come out to his ranch to change the will. That's when I Mort the message of where I was at to give to you. The will got changed without a problem. Then on his death bed Thomas made me promise to help her keep the ranch going until the dry spell was over. I agreed. Thomas died and Curt Sawyer moved in. He's Mallory's brother." Jess explained.

"You mean that's Mallory Sawyer? Boy has she grown up. Curt Sawyer he's no good." Slim said.

I wish you would've been around to tell me that then. I knew him from town so I thought she would be fine. I kept waiting for him to pitch in and start helping but all he did was lay around and drink. I had had enough so I decided it was time for me to go, but Curt wouldn't hear of it. I guess he figure he might have to work. Well we fought. Mid fight I rolled over on a rattle snake. Curt shot it just before it bit me. Then he told me I owed it to him to stay for saving my life. And that's where it all started.

Finally the rain came and Mallory found a new foreman Laken Munc, to help with the place. This time I decided to slip out without them knowing. So I'm riding off the ranch and someone bushwhacks me. I get shot in the shoulder and got a couple broken ribs from falling off the horse. Turns out the ones that bushwhacked me was none other than Mason Simm's and his gang. They had mistaken me for the new foreman. When they found out I wasn't the foreman they dropped me back at doorstep painfully. I was laid up for another week. During that time Mort brought Curt home half beaten to death. He said it was Mason and his men, but no one saw it happen and Mort couldn't find a trace of them anywhere.

Mason had given Curt the message that if Mallory didn't turn the ranch over to him, he would keep killing everyone around her until she was alone. A couple days later Mason sent one of his men to the ranch. He called Curt out, but I went out instead by request of Mallory. He drew on me and I killed him.

We didn't hear anything out of Mason after that until about a week later three of his men caught me out behind the barn and Mason attacked Mallory in a horrible way. When I regained consciousness I went into the house to a sobbing, terrified Mallory. Curt was still too injured to even know what had happened. Mallory begged me not to leave. So I stayed on a little longer until Curt was better. I got him sobered up and they were doing ok, I thought. So I was getting ready to leave and Mallory shoots me. It wasn't so bad, but it prevented me from riding for a while. She said she was scared for me to leave. Not really having a choice I stayed.

Mason showed back up on the ranch a couple weeks later. Things got really bad. I woke up the next morning with bullet graze to my head, Curt was tied up beside me, Mallory was nowhere to be found, and Laken was dead. Curt got untied and sent for the doc. The doc brought Mort back with him. We got a posse and went after them.

We caught up to them two days later. Seems the group couldn't get along and one of Mason's men turned on him and shot him. Mallory was fine physically, but mentally she was all messed up. First she thought we were married. I had to fix that misunderstanding fast. Then she had us getting married. Then she would go into these fits where she thought me and Curt were getting ready to betray her. She shot Curt in the shoulder and me well let's just say riding was out of the question for a couple weeks.

Curt had her admitted. He hired a foreman and some men to tend the ranch. As soon as I was able to sit a saddle I came right home." After Jess explained he watched Slims reaction.

"Wow Jess, I don't know what to say. So the baby she's carrying isn't yours?" Slim asked.

"No way Slim. I avoided her best I could. It isn't Curt's either." Jess said.

"Then whose? And who is this Bud she kept mentioning?" Slim asked looking out the window toward the house.

"Maybe Thomas's? Bud is what Thomas and Mallory called Mason." Jess answered, looking where Slim was at Mort and his current deputy riding in. "Wonder what they want?" Jess asked Slim.

"Lets go find out." Slim said. The two headed toward the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Mort." Slim shouted out as they crossed the yard to the sheriff hitching his horse.

Mort looked at the two Cowboys with concern weighing on his brow. "Jess I got some bad news."

"If it's that Bud escaped I already know." Jess said.

Mort cocked his head and looked at Jess. "How do you already know? I just got the telegram from the prison this morning."

"Mallory told us this morning." Jess said as casually as he could.

Now Mort was really confused. "Mallory? Where did you see her?"

"She's inside with Daisy. She came this morning." Jess answered. He knew Mort knew about the issues he had had at the Simm's ranch, but he couldn't understand why Mort seemed so confused and why saying Mallory was in the house sent Mort's eyes darting around the ranch.

"Maybe we should all go inside." Slim suggested, noticing how nervous Mort had suddenly become.

"That's a good idea. But I should tell you that Mallory was there when he escaped." Mort said.

Now it was Jess that became nervous. "Why would she do a fool thing like that?"

"Why don't we all go inside and find out." Slim suggested again. A cold chill ran up his spine. He wasn't sure if there was true cause for it or if Jess' and Mort's nervousness was spreading to him. Suddenly though standing out in the open seemed like a bad idea. The two looked at Slim, agreed, and the three went inside.

When they walked in Mike was sitting at the table whittling something and laughs came from the kitchen from Daisy and Mallory. The two women walked out of the kitchen smiling.

Mallory's smile quickly faded and terror seeped into her eyes at the sight of Mort. The terror quickly turned to a crazy rage.

Jess saw it coming and barely had time to react. Mallory grabbed the gun from the mantle and began firing wildly at Mort. Jess managed to get Mort shoved out of the way fast enough that a bullet only grazed Mort's upper impact with the floor though left the man unconscious. Another bullet grazed Slim's thigh. Daisy dove behind the now turned over table with Mike. Jess charged at Mallory grabbing the gun from her hand.

Once Jess had the gun Mallory wrapped her arms around Jess and began to sob into his shoulder. "Oh Jess you saved me. They came to take me away and you saved me."

Jess tucked the pistol in his waistband and patted Mallory's back hoping to keep her from hurting anyone else. He gave Slim a pleading look of desperation.

Slim looked on bemused by what had just happened . "Mike, Daisy you can come out. Daisy you may want to come over here and take a look at Mort. He's unconscious."

Daisy rushed over to Mort's side and began looking him over. "Looks like he hit his head on the floor. The graze on his arm isn't so bad. Mike go get me some water and rags." Then the blood on Slim's jeans and the fact he was still sitting on the floor caught her attention. "What about you Slim?"

"I can wait. Help Mort first. I'll still be here when you're done." Slim said looking over at Jess and Mallory.

Once Jess had Mallory calmed down he walked over to Slim. "Are you and Mort ok?" Jess asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm fine, Daisy says he'll be fine. What was that?" Slim asked looking over at Mallory who sat at the table quivering and watching the two men a little too intensely for Slims liking.

"I told you. She has fits. That's why Curt sent her away for help." Jess said in a low tone so Mallory couldn't here.

"Are you afraid of her?" Slim asked.

"No." Jess quickly answered sounding insulted. "She's a woman. What can I do to her? I can't hit her." Jess whispered harshly.

Slim gave a nod of agreement. "Especially not in her condition. So what are we going to do?"

Jess looked back at the still staring Mallory and smiled. "I wish I knew. We need to talk to her though. To see how close Bud is."

"Bud? Why would he come here?" Slim asked.

"Because the last words he spoke before getting taken to prison was that he was going to kill me." Jess answered.

Once Slim was patched up by Daisy the four sat at the table. Daisy sent Mike to his room to work on his studies. Mallory sat quietly as if in another world.

Not able to handle the silence anymore Daisy looked around the table and asked. "Suppers ready. Whose hungry?"

"I will be in a few moments I just need to clear a few things up with Mallory first." Jess said. He barely got the words out for the large knot that was forming in his throat.

At the sound of her name Mallory quickly snapped back to reality looking at Jess and smiling.

Jess looked into her eyes. "Mallory is it true to helped Bud escape?"

"Oh yes Jess. I did it for you." Mallory said

"Say again? How is that for me?" Jess asked

"You can kill him now. So he will leave us alone for good." Mallory answered.

Jess shifted uneasy in his chair and a muscle in his jaw began to twitch. "Mallory I've told you and told you. There is no us." Jess said cautiously.

"Sure there is Jess, you saved me." Mallory said and smiled

Jess buried his face in his hands and let out a low aggravated moan. "Mallory." He started in.

"Now Jess. Let's just hear her out. She came a long way." Daisy said hoping to prevent another fit from Mallory.

Jess took a deep breath. "Can you just explain to us what all happened?" Jess asked Mallory.

Mallory looked up as if thinking back on it. "Well, Carver, Buds lead man, showed up at the house I was staying at. He told me I had to help Bud escape or he would kill Curt. I agreed because I knew it would give you a chance to finally get him. I distracted the guard while Carver broke Bud free."

Jess looked at Slim who was still in disbelief at Mallory's thinking. "Where is Bud now?" Jess asked

"He's gathering his men. He won't be here for at least a couple weeks. So we have time to get reacquainted." Mallory said

"Does Curt know you're out?" Jess then asked.

"No. All he'll do is come get me and take me back. That'll mess up everything." Mallory said then a panicked look came to her face. "I wont let that happen Jess. Not even Curt."

Slim tensed ready to jump up by the sound of Mallory's tone. Jess quickly took Mallory hands in his. "Mallory you're here now. No one is taking you anywhere." Jess said in a soft tone to calm the woman down.

Slim looked at Jess. "Jess, can I speak with you outside a moment?"

Jess gave Mallory a guarded look and stepped outside with Slim. "What is it?" He asked when they got outside.

"Jess, we can't let her stay here. What about Daisy and Mike? That woman is a loose cannon." Slim said

"I know that. I'll just take her to town and stay with her there." Jess said.

"I'm not letting you do that either. You can't take on a whole gang on your own." Slim protested.

"What do you mean you're not letting me?" Jess snapped at Slim with a clenched jaw.

"What I'm trying to say is that you're family and I don't want to see you hurt anymore than I want to see Mike or Daisy hurt." Slim explained quickly.

"Then what do we do?" Jess asked

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out. For now though let's eat. I'm starved." Slim said and two men went back into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

After supper Daisy went in to check on Mort who was just starting to arouse. "Where is she?" Mort asked in a groggy tone.

"Now Mort don't you worry about that. Slim and Jess have her. I brought you some supper." Daisy said softly.

A smile came to Mort's face at the mention of food. He loved Daisy's cooking. Daisy smiled back, sat the tray on Mort's lap, and returned to the living room. Her smile faded when her eyes met Mallory's watching her come out of the room.

"How is he?" Slim asked

"Oh he'll be fine. He's eating now." Daisy said.

Slim looked at his pocket watch. "There's a late stage coming in. I'm going to go get the horses ready. Mike why don't come give me a hand."

Jess looked up from where he sat next to Mallory at the table. "Slim I can come." Jess said eager for an opportunity to get away.

"Nah we got it. You stay here and keep visiting." Slim said.

Jess glared at Slim, but by the look on Slim's face Jess could tell his partner had a plan.

As Slim and Mike stepped out the door he motioned for Daisy to come also. Daisy quickly followed them out. "Yes Slim, what is it? I don't remember you mentioning a late stage tonight."

"That's because I didn't. Is Mort able to travel tonight?" Slim asked in an urgent tone.

"Sure. Especially since he's eaten." Daisy said still not sure what Slim was getting at.

Slim looked at Mike. "Mike forget the stage horses. Hitch up the buckboard." Then he looked at Daisy. "I want you and Mike to go with Mort into town and stay there. I don't want the two of you here with that woman and I don't want her to see Mort again and take a chance of her going into another fit. I'm going to sneak him out the side door." Slim said.

"I'll get our things together and slip them out of the window." Daisy said agreeing. Then a concerned look came over her face. "What if she asks where we are?"

"I'll tell her you had a friend that suddenly needed your help." Slim said and went back in the house.

When Slim came in Jess quickly turned to the door. "Do y'all need any help?"

"No. Mikes finishing up now. Can you help me a minute?" Slim asked before going in the room where Mort was.

Jess quickly stood up and looked at Mallory. "I'll be right back."

The nervous look on her face told him he couldn't be gone long. He quickly made his way to the bedroom. When he walked in Slim was helping Mort stand. "What's going on?" Jess asked in a whisper.

"Mort, Daisy, and Mike are going to town. I explained to Mort that we would keep her here and he agreed." Slim said.

"That's good thinking." Jess agreed.

Slim got Daisy, Mike, and Mort on their way while Jess kept Mallory occupied.

Over the next week Slim began to understand what Jess had meant by Mallory being bad luck. She had somehow managed to bust out a window with a broom handle, drop a hot iron skillet on his foot, dump boiling coffee water down Jess' front, and catch the kitchen on fire three times.

They had urged her several times that she didn't need to help that she needed to rest, but when came to Jess all she wanted to do was help no matter how bad it hurt him. Somehow beyond Slim's comprehension of his friend Jess managed to hold his temper.

The doctor came out to check on Mallory's condition upon Daisy's request from town. Slim almost hit the floor when she told the doctor the baby was Jess'. The look on Jess' face alone was priceless. Slim honestly believed Jess would have rather been shot then have her tell the doctor the baby was his. The doctor smiled at Jess and told him congratulations which only made it worse. Slim had to stifle a laugh. The doctor looked at the two men. "Watch this one closely. She could go any day." Slim and Jess shot each other a glance.

They thought this would help, but by taking it easy she became easily irritated and called on Jess for everything. Slim watched Jess get up and get Mallory her third glass of water. Jess looked exhausted. When he sat back down, Slim leaned over to him, "Did you get any rest last night?"

Jess rolled his eyes toward Slim. "It's not because I didn't try. She couldn't get comfortable, then she got hot, then she was thirsty, then she was cold. I was up and down all night. I'm glad I stayed in here so you could get some rest." Jess replied in a tired tone.

"You've got to get some rest. You're going to ware yourself down too much." Slim told his friend. As he talked he watched Jess nod off to sleep. Then Mallory called again. Slim quickly jumped up this time. He darted into Daisy's room where Mallory was staying.

Mallory looked up at him from the bed. "Where's Jess?"

Slim closed the door so her talking wouldn't wake Jess up. "He's resting. I told him I would help you until he woke up." Slim said softly.

Mallory glared. "Why are you talking so low. He doesn't know you're in here. What are you going to do to me? Jess.. Jess.." She began to scream and fight.

Slim tried to calm her down, but it was a no go. Jess came flying in the room. A panicked look was on his face. "What's wrong?"

"He was going to attack me." Mallory screamed throwing a punch and trying to kick Slim.

Slim stepped back from the bed. "I told her I was helping her so you could get some rest."

Jess looked between Mallory and Slim. Jess knew Slim wouldn't hurt or attack Mallory, but he also didn't want Mallory to hurt Slim. "Mallory it's fine. He's leaving. I'm here now."

Slim glared at Jess not understanding why Jess hadn't backed him up, but left the room.

"Mallory you can't be acting like this. Slim is my friend. He would never attack you. " Jess told Mallory calmly.

Mallory crossed her arms and turned her head away from him. "You don't believe me."

Jess started to speak, but realized it would only be wasted breath. He took a deep breath and quietly left the room. When he walked out Slim wasn't in the house. Jess went outside to explain to him why he hadn't backed him up. He found him at the barn mending the door handle.

Slim glanced up at Jess but then went back to his task. "Slim I'm sorry. I just don't want her hurting you."

Slim knew Jess was telling him the truth. He slumped his shoulder. "I know that, I just don't know how much of her I can take."

"I completely understand how you feel. As soon as she has the baby and is ready to travel off to Mort she'll go." Jess said.

"So what will happen with the baby?" Slim asked.

Jess thought a moment. He hadn't really thought that far ahead. "I don't know."

Slim finished the door handle. "Let's go in and get some lunch." Slim suggested and the two headed toward the house.

"I'm starved." Jess said as they approached the door.

"You're always hungry." Slim laughed as they entered. He stopped suddenly when he saw Mallory standing in the middle of the room with a gun pointed right at him.

"You can't come between me and Jess." She said in a low eerie tone and cocked the hammer on the pistol.

As the gun fired Jess shoved into Slim and both men fell onto the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Slim and Jess hit the floor with a hard thud. Jess scrambled to get off of Slim. His addreneline was pumping to its max. Slim and Jess looked over at Mallory who was now bent over holding her belly and screaming. She had dropped the gun on the floor.

Slim saw blood on his shirt and began feeling himself over. "It's not yours." Jess said holding his gun arm. The bullet had hit him just above his wrist.

Slim looked between the two not exactly sure what to do. Then Mallory screamed again. "Jess!"

Jess went over to Mallory. He took of his bandana and held it to his wound. "Slim I think it's time. You're going to have to go get the doctor."

"Jess I don't want to leave you here." Slim said feeling helpless.

"I won't make it with the blood I'm losing and I'm surely not leaving you two alone together. But hurry I don't want to deliver this baby." Jess said.

Slim agreed. He helped Mallory back to bed and wrapped Jess's arm then rushed to go get the doctor.

By the time he returned with the doctor the baby was born. Jess was pale and passed out in the chair next to the bed where Mallory and the baby were sleeping.

While the doctor checked Mallory over, Slim carried Jess to his bed. Then he went into the room with the doctor. The doctor looked at Slim with a smile. "Both are fine. Where is Jess?"

"He's in the other room. He doesn't look good." Slim said worried about his friend.

The doctor took a long time with Jess. Finally he called Slim into the room. "The bullet was lodged into the bone, but I got it out. I don't think there will be any permanent damage, but he has got to refrain from using it to be sure. That's his gun hand isn't it?"

"Yeah and he's got trouble coming any day now." Slim said. He wondered what he would do if Bud came while Jess was laid up.

"I want him to stay in bed for a day or so also. He lost a lot of blood. He probably couldn't get up now if he wanted, but I know how stubborn he is too." The doctor said with a smile. "Send for me if you need me." And the doctor left.

Slim sat with Jess for a while. He knew Mallory would holler if she woke up.

Jess shifted in the bed and winced in pain. He cracked his eyes open to see Slim sitting next to the bed. "You were late." Jess said in a dry raspy voice.

Slim smiled and quickly handed Jess the glass of water he had in his hand for when Jess woke up. "Sorry pard, I got here as fast as the doctor could. Seems there was more than one baby needing delivering."

"How about next time you get shot and stay with the pregnant lady and I'll go get the doctor?" Jess said his voice not quite as raspy but still some.

"We'll see about that." Slim smiled and patted Jess on the shoulder.

"Jess." Mallory hollered from the other room.

Jess groaned and started to get up. Slim pushed him back to the bed. "I'll go Jess."

"You can't Slim. That's how I got like this in the first place." Jess grumbled. "Just help me."

Slim helped Jess to the room. Leaning against the door facing Jess looked in at Mallory. She looked up at him and smiled. "Isn't he beautiful?"

Jess offered the best smile he could. "You did good Mallory. Now what will you do?" Jess asked noticing Mallory seemed to be in a less psychotic mood.

Mallory frowned a little. "Guess I shouldn't stay here. I've caused you a lot of trouble."

"Why did you tell Bud it was mine?" Jess asked taking full advantage of her clarity.

Mallory gave Jess a shamed look. "Because I didn't want him to know he was his."

Jess was shocked by her answer. "You mean he's not Thomas's?" Jess asked. He could feel his knees wanting to buckle under him. He needed to lay back down, but he was afraid if he moved he wouldn't get another chance to talk to Mallory in her regular state.

"No. Thomas couldn't have children and Bud knows that so I said the first name that popped in my mind when he asked. Jess what's wrong with me? Why would I help him get out?" Mallory asked tears coming into her eyes.

Jess finally had to sit on the bed next to her. "You can't help it. You're sick. You went through some very traumatic things." As he spoke he saw Mallory sink back into herself and he knew their conversation was over. He got up as quickly as he could. "Mallory if you need me I'm in the next room."

It was all he could do, even with Slims help, to get back to his bed before passing out again.

"Jess, Jess," Slims voice awoke Jess." Jess groggily looked around taking a moment to get his bearings. He started to jump up at the sound of Slim hollering his name again, but a sharp pain shooting up his arm reminded him he had to take it a little slower. Once up he quickly went into the living room just in time to have to dodge a plate hurling in his direction.

Mallory was wide eyed standing at the entranceway to the kitchen slinging dishes in Slims direction. Slim was squatted behind the chair where he took cover from the flying dishes. "Mallory." Jess shouted.

With a dish held over her head ready to throw Mallory stopped at the sound of Jess's voice. Slim sank to the floor with a gash above his eye and out of breath. "Jess boy am I glad you're awake."

Jess looked down at Slim not sure why he found humor in his friend slumped in the floor catching his breath. He walked past him, managing not to crack a smile of any sorts and went straight to Mallory. Mallory squeezed him tightly. "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry. I was resting. You shot me remember?" Jess said in a surprisingly gentle tone.

Mallory continued to sob. "I didn't mean to Jess." Then her tone got dark. "I was trying to shoot him." She looked up in Slims directions just as he began to raise up from behind the chair.

"I'll be outside." Slim said quickly darting out the door. He stood on the porch enjoying the peace as a breeze blew by. He was glad there wasn't a stage that day. That was one less thing for him to worry about. He took a deep breath. When he did he got the hint of smoke. He quickly looked around to see a pile of hay near the barn on fire. He rushed over to the hay grabbing a bucket of water on the way.

Luckily he got the fire out before it reached the barn. When he put the bucket back he found a note. It read:

 _This was just a warning Jess Harper_

He wiped his sweaty brow wincing when he hit the gash above his brow. He was out of breath again and dirty now too. He was about to go back in the house when Jess came out. Jess looked slim up and down. "What happened to you?" Jess asked

Slim handed Jess the note. "This, looks like we got trouble coming." Slim said.

Jess read the note. His eyes darted all around the ranch. Then he looked at his arm. "Perfect timing." Jess said in an aggravated tone throwing the note down.


	6. Chapter 6

When the stage came in the next day Slim had the driver send Mort a message as to what all had happened also to send for Curt. Slim hoped maybe Mort would send them out some support since Jess was hurt.

It had been two days since they had received the note. Jess and Slim tried to act as normal as possible considering. Both were tense and felt like they were walking on eggshells. Jess couldn't really do many chores with his arm so he stayed in with Mallory. He figured if he had to stay cooped up much longer he would be as crazy as her so it wouldn't matter anymore.

Mallory was back to trying to help. She had finally stopped freaking out every time she saw Slim. She acted like nothing was wrong though. Jess had tried to convince her several times to go into town for the safety of the baby if nothing else, but she wouldn't hear of it.

The three sat quietly around the fire on the third night. "Sorry I threw dishes at you." Mallory said in a soft tone.

Slim was so surprised she had spoken to him he didn't know how to respond. He just smiled and nodded.

Jess looked at Mallory and saw that she had a clear mind at the time. "Mallory you know they sent a note that they're here. Curt should be on his way here too."

Mallory tensed. "Curt. Why did you send for Curt?"

"Because he's a good shot and I can't shoot." Jess said feeling completely helpless at that moment.

"I thought you were practicing with your other hand." Mallory said.

"Sure, but it's not good enough for Bud. How many men does he have?" Jess asked.

"I think he has four." Mallory said. She turned her head and started to stare into the fire.

"Mallory don't leave me. I'm not done talking to you." Jess said.

Slim watched as Mallory looked back at Jess. She seemed dazed, but still didn't have the crazy look she had most of the time.

"Jess I'm tired." Mallory said.

"I know, but you've got to help me out. Please take tomorrows stage into Laramie." Jess asked.

Mallory gave a weak smile and sank back into herself again. Jess' shoulders slumped.

"Why don't we all go to bed. It's been a long day." Slim said.

When he stood up a gunshot rang and the glass behind him shattered. Slim quickly ducked. Jess ducked to the floor also. Mallory ran to the room with the baby.

"Jess, Jess Harper." A voice shouted from outside.

"I'm not coming out Bud." Jess shouted back.

Slim slipped out the backdoor to go around the house.

"I won't shoot you until I get to talk to you. Don't worry. Look I'm holstering my gun." Bud said.

Jess watched through the window. "What about your men? Have them throw their guns down."

"Now I can't do that Harper, but I will get them to holster theirs as well." Bud said.

Jess took his arm out of the sling it was in and moved his holster to his left side. Then he stepped out onto the porch. "What do you want to talk about?" Jess asked in a sharp tone.

"You should know. Where is Mallory?" Bud asked.

"She's safe. You aren't getting her again." Jess growled.

"What makes you think you can stop me this time?" Bud asked laughing. "Is your friend here? It's ok if he is we'll take care of him too."

"Bud get off my property." Jess said in a firm tone.

"Give me Mallory." Bud snarled.

"I'm not going to do that." Jess said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Slim move from the house to the barn trying to get the men between them. Then he noticed some horses at the edge of the tree line. A sudden feeling of relief came over Jess.

Suddenly Slim and another man came crashing out of the barn, rolling on the ground. Jess went for his gun but wasn't fast enough with his left hand and Bud had the drop on him. "I don't think so Harper." Bud said.

Shots began to rain down on the men from the trees. Jess ducked back into the house. Slim was still fighting on the ground. Bud and his men began to retreat. "This isn't over Harper." Bud shouted as he kicked his horse and rode off followed by his men.

Mort and some men followed Bud and others riding away. Jess ran over to Slim and the other man. "Curt!" Jess shouted. Both Slim and Curt stopped fighting and looked up at Jess. Then the two helped each other up from the ground.

"Jess. I thought he was one of Bud's men." Curt explained.

"Same here." Slim said rubbing his jaw.

"We better get inside." Jess said thinking of Mallory and the baby.

When they walked into the house they had to go find Mallory in the closet of the bedroom with the baby safe in her arms. Jess pried the baby out of her arms and handed him to Slim. Jess and Curt helped a speechless Mallory to the bed and then went back into the living room.

"When did Mallory get here?" Curt asked

"About two weeks ago. Did Mort tell you what she did?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, when he told me she was here. I don't know what to do with her Jess." Curt said sounding helpless.

"She needs help Curt. Professional help, like in a hospital." Jess said. As he spoke he gently put his arm back in its sling.

"She did that didn't she?" Curt asked.

"Yeah, but she was aiming for him." Jess said pointing to Slim. "Curt this is Slim, Slim this is Curt."

The two men shook hands. "Do you think Mort will catch them?" Curt asked with a worried expression.

"I sure hope so." Jess said. He looked out the shattered window into the dark night wondering if Mort had caught up to them yet or at all. "Slim you should ride into town tomorrow to find out what happened and check on Mike and Daisy."

"I don't want to leave. What if they come back?" Slim protested.

"Curt is here. We should be able to hold down the fort at least until you get back that is." Jess said with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Nobody slept that night too wound up and half waiting for Bud to show back up. Slim went into town as planned. Mort and the rest of the posse were already back. When Slim went to visit Mort was over at the doctors office.

When Slim stepped into the office Mort was waiting and holding his arm. The sheriff looked up at Slim. His face looked disappointed. "Hey Slim."

"What happened Mort? Did you get them?" Slim asked.

"Yeah we got them. Simms is in the jail and his men are dead. Ralph there got shot in the leg. I took a bullet in the arm." Mort said.

"Why do you seem so disappointed then?" Slim asked the sheriff.

"Because that Simms is more bent on killing Jess then I've ever seen anyone wanting to kill someone." Mort explained.

"Let me talk to him." Slim suggested.

"You can try. I don't see what harm it will do."Mort said.

Slim left the doctors office and went over to the Sheriff's office. What he saw horrified him. The man in the cell wasn't Bud. He raced back over to the doctor's office. "Sheriff, that's not Bud." As he spoke he thought of Jess and Curt and without another word ran out of the Sheriff's office. He passed Daisy and Mike on the boardwalk on his way to his horse

"Hey Daisy, hey Mike. I'll see ya later. I got to go." He said quickly and continued on.

Back at the ranch Jess had been up since Slim left at dawn. He was still upset with himself not being able to take Bud. He looked at his arm in the sling and took a frustrated breath. He decided he needed some air and stepped outside. As he did a bullet ricocheted off the side of the house beside his head. He jumped and rolled for cover behind the porch post. Another bullet threw splinters from the post into the side of his face. His options were limited as another bullet whizzed past his head. He was unarmed and had no cover. He needed to get into the house and get a gun. He glanced back at the window behind him. More splinters flew into his face. He took a deep breath and dove through the window in shatter of glass and wood.

He felt the glass cut him in numerous places, but it was better than being shot. He almost slammed into Curt on the other side of the window having being awoken by the shooting and running to assist. "Jess are you alright?" Curt asked out of breath from being startled.

"Yeah, hand me that rifle." Jess answered crawling back toward the window. A least with a rifle firing left handed wasn't as awkward for him. He took aim where the shots had come from, aimed, and fired.

"Jess what's going on?" Mallory said running out of the bedroom with the crying baby in her arms.

"Mallory get back in the room." Jess hissed at her. More shots rang from outside. Curt dove to get Mallory out of the way. A shot hit him in the back of his left shoulder. He fell to floor holding his arm. Mallory looked down at him. Another bullet whizzed past Jess' head causing him to quickly duck out of the way and land on his already injured arm. Jess moaned out in pain. Mallory looked on in horror. She laid the baby next to Curt and ran outside.

"Fine Bud. You can have what you want." Mallory shouted out.

Jess finally got back to his feet and went to the door. "Mallory get back in here."

Mallory looked at him with big clear eyes. "Jess I won't allow anyone else to be hurt for me."

Jess looked out to see Bud coming for Mallory. "Bud you can't do this. Haven't you done enough to her already?" Jess asked stepping out from behind the door facing.

"None of that would have happened if you would have just stayed out of my way Harper. But you won't be getting in my way anymore." Bud growled and pointed his pistol at Jess.

Jess did not like looking into someone else's gun barrel. He felt a knot form in his throat. His eyes darted looking for anyway out of this. He wondered how he managed to get in this position without even one weapon on him. He heard the pistol in Bud's hand cock. Then he heard the leather glove on Buds hand squeak as he tightened his finger around the trigger. Jess held his breath sure this was it.


	8. Chapter 8

Slim came over the hill in time to see Bud have his friend at gunpoint. He saw Bud's pistol kick as he pushed his horse to get to the house as fast as it could. Then he saw Mallory dive in front of Jess and land limp on the ground. Slim pushed his horse even harder.

Jess heard Mallory cry out and then saw her dive between him and the bullet. He looked down at her lifeless body laying at his feet. Then he looked at the fire rage in Buds eyes and the pistol in his hand rising again. Jess lunged toward Bud. The man was twice Jess' weight and sturdy as a rock. It was a hard take down. He started to punch Bud with his usual strong right hook but that was a no go. When he had fallen on the injured arm it had left his shoulder immobile.

He gave his best with his left. The fist hit knocked Bud off his feet again but only for a second. The second hit was like hitting a stone wall. Bud caught Jess on the chin, putting him on his back and seeing stars. He tried to get to his feet, but before he had the chance Bud had flung him through the air. Jess landed on the hard ground on his arm and shoulder. Sharp pains shot through his entire body stealing the breath from his lungs. He slowly sat up, but a kick to the face laid him back on his back. Bud stood over him with his fist balled up. Jess squinted his eyes shut ready to take the hit.

"Bud why don't you pick on someone more your size." Slim's voice came from behind Bud.

"Why don't you mind your…" Bud said as he turned to Slim. With one strong punch from Slim, Bud was now on his back beside Jess. Slim pulled his pistol and pointed it at Bud, not giving him a chance to go for his own. "Hold it right there Bud.I think you've overstayed your welcome." Slim looked at Jess who was sitting up wincing in pain. 'You ok?"

"I will be." Jess said in a pained voice. He looked over toward where Mallory laid on the ground. "You know Bud if you would have just been a man and came and helped them with the ranch I'm sure you would have gotten part of it." Jess said trying to stand but was still too fuzzy from being hit.

A few minutes later Mort rode up. It was finally over. In the house, Jess picked up the rifle off the floor and watched Mort and Slim put Bud on his horse. Suddenly Bud elbowed Slim in the face and knocked Mort down grabbing Mort's gun in the process. Jess quickly fired the rifle from his hip threw the busted out window and the big man fell to the ground with a bullet wound to the center of his chest. Jess walked out of the house and over to the three. Slim, Jess, and Mort looked down at Bud's body. Now it was finally over.

Curt came out of the house holding the baby and also looked down at Bud's body then over at Mallory's. He looked at the infant. Without a word he slowly walked back into the house holding the baby tight.

"I'll send the doc out here as soon as I get back to town." Mort said looking at the two. Jess, having multiple bruises and scrapes to his face, holding his shoulder at an unnatural angle, and a pained look on his face. Slim having a black eye and busted nose that had already began to turn colors.

Jess and Slim looked at one another. "That's probably a good idea.

Mort looked at the two again, shook his head, and rode off with Bud across the saddle of the horse behind him.

Slim sat touching his swollen nose. "You keep messing with it and it's only going to hurt worse." Daisy said as she walked through the living with a small bowl in her hand.

"It's just so swollen it's in the way. What is in that bowl?" Slim asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"It's the splinters and glass from Jess' face." Daisy said showing Slim. Slim winced at the thought. Mike rushed over.

"Oh neat let me see." Mike said with excitement.

"I bet Jess didn't think it was neat." Slim said. As he spoke a holler came from the bedroom where the doc was with Jess. Slim's attention jerked to the door.

"That would be the doctor resetting Jess' dislocated shoulder." Daisy said.

It was only a couple moments later and the doctor came out of the room, followed by Jess with his arm in a sling and a scowl on his face.

"Well that'll do for now Jess." The doctor said.

"It's a good thing." Jess said rubbing his shoulder and wincing slightly.

"Daisy I thought you would like to know Curt is keeping the baby. He's having Ms. Martin coming by and helping him. I'll think it will be good for her after loosing her husband and child last year to the fever." The doctor said.

"Oh yes. She's still young too. Maybe her and Curt will hit it off as well." Daisy said.

"You mean Lilly Martin?" Jess asked.

"Yes, why?" Daisy asked.

"Well, it's just that I was kinda thinking on asking her…" Jess said

"You wasn't until I told you who she was and that I was interested." Sim interrupted.

"Boys, I don't think either one of you will want to be doing any courting for a couple weeks." Daisy said looking at the two.

The doctor laughed at the three. "Now Daisy you make sure these two take care of themselves. Don't let this one use that arm for at least a week. And that one, well, make sure he avoids running into any walls." The doctor said with a smile as he opened the door to leave.

"Don't worry doctor I will. " Daisy said walking the doctor out.

Jess couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny Jess." Slim said with a frown.

"It's just, I've never seen a nose that color." Jess laughed.

"Well you aren't much to look at either with all those holes in your face." Slim snarled.

Jess frowned as he looked into a small mirror and rubbed the side of his face where the doctor had gotten the glass and splinters from. Then a smile slid onto his face. "You know Daisy's right." Jess said.

Slim cocked an eyebrow. "About what?"

"That neither one of us will be taking anyone on any buggy rides for the next couple weeks. Look at us." They both looked into the mirror and began busting out laughing, but both quit quickly, Jess holding his shoulder, and Slim holding his nose.

THE END.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed my fanfic. It was my first Laramie one. I had a lot of fun writing it. I appreciate all the reviews.**


End file.
